Among the problems faced by a courier or other delivery person in making a delivery is finding the correct location for the delivery. The delivery person may be provided with an address, but may be unable to find a location matching the address. The delivery person may be unable to find the matching location because address information may not be displayed or clearly visible on the location or even on locations in the general area of the delivery. Further, displayed addresses may be incorrect, confusing, or unreadable.
The problem of identifying the correct location for a delivery has been addressed by some delivery companies by a requirement that a telephone number be supplied for any delivery. For example, a person sending flowers may be required to supply a telephone number associated with the location where the flowers are to be delivered. If the delivery person has trouble finding the location, the delivery person may call the telephone number for directions or other information. A telephone number associated with the delivery location, however, does not solve all cases where finding the delivery location is a problem. The supplied telephone number may be incorrect or not associated with the delivery location. There may be nobody present at the location to answer the call, or the person answering the call may not have sufficient information to assist the delivery person.
In sum, there is a need for a way to identify a location when address information is not displayed on the location or the displayed address information is incorrect, confusing, unreadable, or otherwise problematic. The need remains even in those cases where a telephone number is provided for use in addressing problems in the identification of the location.